Known from the prior art are various bearing devices, in particular for carrying a load behind an agricultural tractor such as a trailer provided with two or four wheels for supporting heavy and/or bulky loads wherein however loading and unloading of the load is labour intensive, and such as up and downward movable carrying means which are arranged "floating" behind a vehicle, wherein however the load for carrying is limited in weight, for example because of the danger of the vehicle tipping over backwards.